Dollar Land
Dollar Land is the eighth main episode of Mugman and the eleventh animation overall. It was animated by Jacob Lenard and written by Jacob Lenard, Dan Lenard and Ben Brown. Description Mugman and Pementa explore a supernatural dollar store. Plot Mugman is walking down the sidewalk near a vacant field. He arrives at a store called Dodgie's for a drink and retraces his steps back the other way. He notices that a strange store called "Dollar Land" has appeared in the vacant lot. Although he finds it strange, he shrugs it off. The next day, he notices that the area around the store has become dark and decrepit. On the third day, Mugman walks Sunshine past the store. Sunshine freaks out, howls like a wolf, and runs off. Mugman is confused, and approaches the dollar store. Mugman peeks into the window, noticing how strange the store is. Suddenly, a traumatized Onion bursts from the store, and frantically runs up and grabs Mugman. He says "I've seen some things man, but I've never seen anything like this!" and takes off screaming. Mugman seems to want to investigate, but is scared by the store's early nature. He decides to get Pementa, but she hears him, and reveals that she was nearby watching the whole thing. Mugman and Pementa enter the dollar store. The interior is drab and grey, with flickering lights and a silent, expressionless man wearing dark glasses at the counter. There is plenty of strange and bootleg merchandise. Pementa notes how everything is "cheap" and starts on a tangent about a trip to the farm. She is interrupted by Mugman, who is looking at a display called "Funny Animal." Both Mugman and Pementa are confused by the lack of "funny." They look at some other strange stuff, including "acoustical sealant" and "Georgio and Friend" action figures, which Mugman gives for Pementa. She buys it, and the two get a feeling that they should leave. However, only Pementa is allowed to leave, as the door magically transports Mugman back to the middle of the store. Mugman tries several more times to exit the store, with no success. He eventually realizes that he has to buy something to leave and buys a tube of acoustical sealant. After exiting, Pementa is seen losing her sanity outside until she realizes that Mugman is okay and hugs him. The store fades out of existence, and the sky turns normal. The episode ends with Mugman saying "Well, um... Yeah, let's not talk about this." Characters Major Characters *Mugman *Pementa *Dollar Land Clerk Minor Characters *Onion O'Riely *Sunshine Transcript The transcript for ''Dollar Land ''can be found here. Trivia *This is the first time Onion O'Riely speaks. *This is the first cartoon Ben Brown has written. *The original ending featured strange footage of Mugman and Pementa in a dream-like world, riding a fish and sliding on what look like sponges or terrain. This was scrapped because Jacob thought it didn't fit the feel of the episode. *Several of the features of Dollar Land were inspired by a real dollar store, as shown in pictures during the credits. *This is the fourth time a name of a cartoon does not have Mugman's name in it. *This episode was later remade into Dollar Land Redux, which is the first episode featuring Pementa's new voice actress. Video Category:Animations Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Mugman Category:Episodes featuring Pementa Category:Episodes featuring Sunshine